


Радио "Погорень"

by Kimatoy



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Вы слушаете радио "Погорень".





	Радио "Погорень"

_“По поручению начальника повстанцев мы предупреждаем слушателей не пересекать линию фронта. Нарушение запрета может привести к смерти”_. Айна откладывает ручку, тупо смотрит на тетрадный лист. Верхние строки зачеркнуты, в сегодняшнем эфире, как всегда в последнее время, будет только одна новость. Бумагу надо экономить, этого листа хватит еще на пару выпусков. В студии Лука готовится выходить в эфир, Айне надо передать ему новости. Она не может заставить себя встать из привычного скрипучего кресла. Осада Погореня до сих пор кажется ей чем-то невозможным, нереальным. Выжившие журналисты “Радио “Погорень” продолжают ходить на работу, выходить в эфир, как делают это и коллеги Айны с “Радио 1”. Десятый день осады. Айна думает, что было бы неплохо жить прямо в студии. Если бы в ней было достаточно места, конечно же.  
_“В осажденном Погорене наблюдается растущий дефицит кофе. Ожидается рост цен на кофе на черном рынке”._ Новость устарела на добрый десяток дней, Айна вздыхает и все же отдает ее Матео. Шестнадцатый день осады. “Радио “Погорень” по-прежнему лучше добывает информацию у повстанцев, “Радио 1” — у военных. Это все глупости, это было глупостями еще до войны, когда две станции сидели в одном здании, журналисты и редакторы вместе курили на лестнице, перемывали косточки политикам, спортсменам, бизнесменам. Теперь это разделение и того глупее. Айна, Лука, Йован, Нора, Матео — все, кто не сбежал и остался в живых. Две радиостанции, две частоты, одна студия, одна кастрюля жидкого супа на всех, одна печь. К студии надо идти через центральную площадь — ее прозвали снайперской развязкой, и каждое утро Айна и ее коллеги одним путем добираются до работы. От угла пивоварни к подбитому броневику, потому к куче строительного мусора, и потом — самый опасный участок — к дверям студии. Короткие перебежки между выстрелами.  
_“Остерегайтесь банд мародеров, рыщущих по городу. Рекомендуется запереть двери и не выходить на улицу”_. Лука, Матео, Йован и Нора смеются в бывшем кабинете главного редактора “Радио 1”. Тридцать седьмой день осады. Нора рассказывает, как ночью пробиралась через весь город в штаб Ратко Милановича, как боялась, что генерал, несмотря на все обещания посредников, откажется с ней разговаривать. “Я бы боялся, что он прикажет меня расстрелять!” — слышит Айна голос Матео. А Нора продолжает говорить: как Миланович уговаривал ее воспользоваться шансом и уехать, обещал, что выделит несколько человек ей в охрану. “И представляешь, я такая стою, смотрю на него, как баран на новые ворота, и понять не могу: он вообще в своем уме предлагать мне — мне! — такое?! — звонко смеется Нора. — Чтобы я бросила радио? Ну что вы ржете, дебилы?!”  
_“С улиц исчезли почти все животные. Учитывайте это при покупке мяса из сомнительных источников”._ Сорок шестой день осады. В Погорене до сих пор работает еще три радиостанции, но сотрудники “Радио “Погорень” и “Радио 1” с коллегами не встречались уже много дней. Айна даже не знает, сколько из них выжило. На волнах “Шедевров классики” и “Вайсении” всегда звучит только музыка, когда ни вслушивайся. На “Погоде ФМ” в эфир выходит только Ведран. Айна старается не думать о том, что в первые дни осады район, где находятся редакции коллег, обстреливали особенно сильно. Но иногда в минуты отчаяния представляет себе, как Ведран каждый день в одиночку приходит в студию, добавляет топлива в генератор, меняет пластинки для “Шедевров” и “Вайсении” — Баха на Чайковского, Чайковского на Форе — и садится за пульт, чтобы рассказать прогноз погоды.  
_”Некоторые из наших слушателей сообщают о случаях насилия со стороны военных в отношении гражданских лиц. Представители военных опровергают эти сообщения”._ Нора опять была у Милановича, опять отказалась уезжать. “Боится, мы решим, что она дезертировала, — говорит Йован. И резко выплевывает: — Дура!” Айна качает головой. Осада вымотала их всех, и Айна не знает, смогла бы она выжить без коллег или нет. Без их разговоров, без их информации, без найденных компромиссов. Пятьдесят второй день осады. “Пять слов с мнением военных в вашем эфире — небольшая цена за десять банок тушенки”, — сказала Айне с утра Нора. Айна согласна. И со стоимостью тушенки, и с тем, что Нора — дура.  
Айна приходит на работу, кидает дрова в обогреватель, ставит на плиту кастрюлю со снегом. Новости готовы, осталось дождаться остальных. Лука, Нора и Матео подтягиваются примерно через час, шумно вваливаются в студию, перебивают друг друга, почти кричат. “Представляешь, Миланович пошел на переговоры с международным сообществом”, — наконец связно говорит Матео. “Они будут говорить о прекращении огня,” — перебивает его Нора. “Это значит, может быть гуманитарная помощь!” — добавляет Лука. Айна протягивает ему тетрадный листок с сегодняшней новостью. Шестьдесят восьмой день осады.  
_”Вы слушаете радио "Погорень". Мы с сожалением сообщаем, что наш коллега Йован погиб сегодня утром. Его застрелил снайпер, когда он шёл на работу. Многим будет его не хватать”._


End file.
